My Brother Is My Love
by Syanata-Hime
Summary: Hinata menyukai kakaknya yaitu Naruto, Tapi apakah kakaknya juga menyukainya?"Ne.. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku tidak boleh menyukai Naru-nii lagi pula Naru-nii kan sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya banyak lagi.","N-naru niii- kyaa ..","Kau tampak sangat manis memakai baju ini dan kau tampak sangat.. Sexy","aku mencintaimu Hinata kau orang yang kucintai selama ini" Author NEWBIE
1. Chapter 1

My Brother Is My Love

Diesclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama and Romance

Rate: T+ (semi M :D)

Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H. (NaruHina)

Warning: No EYD,Typo berantakan,OOC(mungkin?),membingungkan,ceritanya itu-itu aja, mungkin alurnya kecepatan dan banyak banget kekurangan yang lain

Dan eerr ini fic gaje jadi harap dimaklumin yak eheheheh dan gomen ne kalo ada kesamaan alur yak tapi bener deh ini ide dapat dari ngayalku dan setengah terinspirasi sama temenku yang juga buat fic tentang SUJU XD(apa hubungannya?) Ah banyak ngomong -,- ok langsung aja ( 'o')/

Naruto: 17 Tahun

Hinata: 15 Tahun

~~~~~Happy Reading~~~~~

Chapter 1

Hinata.. nama lengkapnya Hyuga Hinata. Tapi semenjak di adopsi di keluarga Namikaze jadi namanya sekarang Namikaze Hinata.

kenapa Hinata di adopsi? Karena dulu saat umurnya 4 tahun Kaa-sannya meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi dan gimana dengan Tou-sannya? Saat mendengar kabar tersebut, Tou-sannya sangat terpukul dan larut dalam kesedihan dan saat tepat hari kedua istinya meninggal di hari itu juga dia meninggal.

Kenapa? Saat pulang dari kantor Hiashi tidak memperhatikan jalan saat mengendarai mobil pribadinya yang biasanya dia di antar jemput memakai mobil kantor, mungkin karena masih terlalu sedih tentang kematian sang istri hingga dirinya tidak memperhatikan jalan.

semenjak kejadian kecelakaan itu yang menolongnya adalah Namikaze Minato yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus patner kerja sesama perusahaan. Hiashi meminta Minato agar merawat Hinata. Gimana dengan Hanabi? Dia sudah ada bersama kembaran Hiashi yaitu Hiazhi, karena semenjak kematian sang istri ,Hanabi dibawanya ke rumah Hiazhi. Dan dirumahnya hanya ada Hinata ,jadi memohon agar Minato merawat dan Minato menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Hinata bersama keluarga Namikaze yang menyambut Hinata dengan senang hati walau awalnya dia ragu, tapi.. Itu dulu,bukan? Sekarang dia berada dikeluarga yang sangat damai, Hinata sangat beruntung mendapat keluarga seperti meraka keluarga yang baru. Kaa-sanya Uzumaki Kushina, Tou-sannya Namikaze Minato dan Nii-sannya Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka keluarga yang ceria.

.

.

~~~~My Brother Is My Love~~~~

.

.

Dihari yang cerah dan sejuk seperti ini tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk tidak berjalan pagi dengan pemandangan indah.

Tapi tidak untuk keluarga Namikaze ini.

"NARUTOOOO..." Suara yang bak kapal pecah menghancurkan pemandang pagi yang tadinya cerah sekarang menjadi mendung.

"A-ada apa K-kaa-san" jawab pemuda berambut blonde tersebut dengan ketakukan.

"Kerjanya hanya tidur aja.. Ayo cepet mandi" ujap Kushina dengan wajah moster.

"Tapikan.. H-hari inikan hari minggu K-kaa-san jadi.. Ng.. Ngapain pagi-pagi kali bangunnya? kan bisa nanti sa-saja" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala yang bentuknya kayak durian?.

"Dasar pemalas! Mau hari minggu atau hari apapun itu kau harus bangun pagi kan udara pagi itu bagus dan cepetan mandi lalu temani Hinata ke supermarket" ujar Kushina seraya meninggalkan kamar anak sulungnya ini.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya"hah? Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja? Kan jaraknya dekat" kata Naruto karena biasanya Hinata pergi sendiri ke supermarket yang jaraknya antara rumahnya cuman beberapa meter.

"Tokonya di tutup, jadi kau harus mengantarnya ke sepermarket yang lain"ucap Kushina langsung menghilang dari Kamar Naruto.

.

.

Skip Time

"Hah.. Segar juga mandi pagi di hari minggu, karena biasanyakan bangunku sore"ujar Naruto sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya aku harus cepat pasti Hinata sudah menungguku"tuturnya dan langsung menuju lantai bawah.

Setelah turun ia langsung menghampiri adiknya.

.

.

Saat melihat Niinya sudah turun langsung saja dia menyapanya"O-ohayou Naru-nii" ucap gadis berambut indigo panjang ini dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan"jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengingiran khasnya.

"Um.."

"Nah ayo ku antar."Ucap Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

.

.

Dijalan mereka hanya terdiam, yang terdengar hanya kendaraan yang berlewatan Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan keheningan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbicara agar tidak terlalu canggung.

"Hinata-chan kita ingin pergi ke supermarket mana?"Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang sedang asik melihat jalan.

"Eh.. E-eto kita pergi ke supermarket shoukutasai Naru-nii" ucap Hinata dengan memainkan kedua jarinya."Hm..Baiklah"

.

.

~~~~My Brother Is My Love~~~~

.

.

sesudah mereka pulang dari supermarket, meraka langsung pulang kerumah.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto dan langsung beranjak ke ruang Tamu untuk menonton pertandingan Tinju.

"Okaeri.. Loh mana Hina-chan?"Tanya Kushina kepada Naruto.

"La-""tadaima" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Hinata masuk rumah.

"Ah.. Okaeri Hina-chan" jawab Kushina dengan lega, ia kira Naruto meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di supermarket, kalo itu terjadi bakal dia cingcang anaknya.

"ini belanjaannya Kaa-san..t-tapi wortelnya habis jadi Hina-chan tidak membelinya"ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan belanjaanya kepada Kushina.

"Tidak apa.. Um arigatou Hina-chan"ucap Kushina sambil membelai rambut Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan gadis manis ini langsung beranjak ke kamarnya.

Kushina sangat beruntung mempunyai Hinata,dia sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai anak kandungnya dan dia amat menyanyangi Hinata.

.

.

Skip Time

Didalam kamar Hinata langsung menerjang kasur empuknya sambil menatap foto keluarganya. Dirinya menatap pemuda yang mempunyai mata yang begitu indah yaitu Biru Sapphire dan Hinata sering melakukan hal itu karena dia tidak dapat menatap kakaknya dengan lama karna dia terlalu malu.

Semenjak Hinata beranjak umur 14 tahun dirinya sudah mulai ada perasaan suka kepada sang kakak.

Mukanya selalu memerah dan jantung berdetak dengan cepat saat muka kakaknya sudah amat dekat dengannya. Ya saat itulah dia mengetahui dia menyukai kakaknya sendiri, tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi. Walaupun itu bukan kakak kandung tapi tetap saja tidak boleh tapi rasa sukanya dulu sudah tumbuh menjadi cinta dan dia mencintai kakaknya.

"Ne.. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku tidak boleh menyukai Naru-nii lagi pula Naru-nii kan sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya banyak lagi." Guman Hinata sambil menyingat bahwa kakaknya ini playboy dan suka mempermaikan perempuan.

"..."

"Sebaiknya aku harus tidur karna besok ada kegiatan klub yang menumpuk"ujarnya sambil mengganti pakaiannya lalu menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran besok dan tidur.

.

.

.

Hinata sangat pagi bangunnya tidak seperti Naruto yang malas bangun pagi.

"Ohayou Kaa-san" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou Hina-chan" jawab Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Hina-chan bisa bantu Kaa-san?"Tanya Kushina.

"Bantu apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Hinata

"Tolong bangunkan Naruto ya.. Tadi Kaa-san sudah membangunkannya dan sepertinya dia tidur lagi"ucap Kushina. "Um.. Baik Kaa-san"ujar Hinata dan langsung pergi menuju kamar Naruto.

Kreat..

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan ragu-ragu, karna terakhir kali dia ke kamar Naruto saat Naruto sudah kelas X, dia tidak cukup berani untuk ke kamar Naruto sebab Naruto sudah lebih dewasa dari yang dulu, walau Naruto masih digolongkan remaja tapi bagi Hinata kakanya ini sudah lebih dewasa, kadang dia ada juga ke kamar Naruto untuk sekedar membersihkan kamar Naruto yang seperti kapal pecah. Dan kini akhirnya dia memberanikan diri masuk kemar kakaknya ini.

Hinata POV

'Kyaa~ Naru-nii tidak memakai baju'teriak hinata dalam hati sambil memandang kakaknya yang bertelanjang dada.

'Ugh.. Aku harus cepat membangun Naru-nii agar aku tidak berlama-lama disini' dan langsung saja Hinata berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto. Hinata POV end.

"Naru-nii"panggil Hinata sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"N-naru nii"panggil Hinata sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"N-naru niii- kyaa~.." Saat Hinata membangunkan Naruto dengan nada tinggi dan disaat itulah Naruto bergerak cepat dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya.

Hinata tentu saja syok saat Naruto memeluknya dengan keadaan yang.. Err Hinata yang berada di atas Naruto apa lagi Naruto saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada. Diri amat malu dan mukanya udah kayak tomat.

"Na-naru..naru-nii le-lepaskan aku"ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari pelukkan Naruto yang sangat erat.

"Hei kau berani juga masuk ke kamarku padahal dulu kau tidak berani bukan?"Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut indigo adiknya yang sudah panjang dari yang dulu.

'Naru-nii dari mana kau tau kalau aku tidak berani masuk ke kamar Naru-nii?' Ujar Hinata dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku tau karna aku melihat dari wajahmu itu..dan mm.. Hina-chan jangan membangunkanku dengan berteriak seperti itu,apa kau mengerti?"ucap Naruto dengan nada seksi tepat di telingannya dan sepertinya Naruto menebak pemikiran Hinata tadi.

"Ha-hai'k" ucap Hinata dengan gugup, dan Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. langsung saja Hinata beranjak dari kamar Naruto dengan muka semerah tomat. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terseyum licik.

.

.

~~~~My Brother Is My Love~~~~

.

.

Sesampai di ruang makan langsung saja dia duduk dan menyantap sarapannya.

"Hinata-chan kenapa mukamu merah? Apa kau sakit?"Tanya pemuda yang mirip dengan Naruto tapi bedanya Naruto mempunyai 3 garis dimasing-masing wajahnya.

"T-tidak Tou-san, aku baik-baik saja"ujar Hinata dan melanjutnya acara dan Kushina hanya menganguk saja.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ohayou"ucap pasangan suami-istri ini serentak.

"Oya cepet makannya kalian hampir telat dan ini karna Naruto coba kamu contoh Hinata dia rajin"ucap Kushina dengan nada mengeledek.

"Kaa-san akukan masih ngantuk"ucap Naruto dan pundung.

"Kalau gitu cobalah untuk tidak tidur telat BAKA"ucap Kushina dengan muka monster.

"Ha-hai'k Ka-Kaa-san" ujar Naruto dengan ketakutan.

"Baiklah kami berangkat.. Jaa

Kaa-san,Tou-san"ucap Naruto dan keluar dari rumahnya dan Hinata hanya membungkukkan badannya lalu menyusul Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat ini sekolah Konoha High School tampak sudah mulai agak sepi karena mereka telat, itu disebabkan karna Naruto yang telat bangun. Saat mereka sudah sampai di sekolah dan langsung saja Hinata keluar dari mobil seraya membungkukkan badan lalu menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat adiknya berlari dengan tergesah-gesah hanya tertawa kecil dan pergi menuju kelasnya yang berada di XII-2.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas X-1.

"Semoga Kakashi-sensei belum datang"guman Hinata dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kreat..

Hinata membuka pintu dan.."Syukurlah sensei belum datang"ujar Hinata dengan lega dan berjalan kearah bangkunya.

"hai Hinata-chan, tumben kau telat"ujar seseorang yang amat dia kenal.

"Eh.. Tenten-chan ohayou, tadi aku telat bangun"ucap Hinata berbohong sambil terseyum kearah gadis bercempol dua ini untuk meyakinkannya.

"Eh? Tidak biasanya, aku kira kakakmu itu yang telat bangun"ucap Tenten.

Saat Tenten baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Hinata, datangnya sensei mereka yang selalu saja telat.

"Ohayou minna"sapa guru Kakashi dan kepada muridnya yang memandangnya horor padanya.

"SENSEI TELAT"ucap mereka serempak kecuali Hinata.

"Heheh gomen minna ada urusan mendadak makanya sensei telat"ucap kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"ALASAN"ucap mereka serempat lagi dan diakhiri dengan pundungnya Kakashi.

"Hai'k hai'k sekarang buka buku dan baca halaman 48 sensei" ucap Kakashi stopdrwat dan memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Hay minna aku membawa fic NaruHina yang merupakan pair tercintaku.

Huhu arigatou udah mau baca fic ini ^^ maaf gaje krn ini fic pertamaku sebagai Author newbie ngihihi semoga suka yak ^^

Oya salam kenal yak Author-senpai dan reader. Tolong kritik dan saran dan sekali lagi ARIGATOU MINNA ^^ dan di akhiri sihlakan Riview (̯-̮)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Brother Is My Love**

**Diesclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rate: T+ (**semi** M)**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H. (NaruHina)**

**Warning:** No EYD,Typo berantakan,OOC(mungkin?),membingungkan,ceritanya itu-itu aja, mungkin alurnya kecepatan dan banyak banget kekurangan yang lain fic gaje jadi harap dimaklumin yak eheheheh dan gomen ne kalo ada kesamaan alur yak tapi bener deh ini ide dapat dari ngayalku :D

**Naruto: 17 Tahun**

**Hinata: 15 Tahun**

**Chapter 2**

**Tet.. Tet..**

Saat bel sekolah bunyi dua kali itu pertanda bahwa waktu jam istirahat.

Siswa dan Siswi pun berkeluaran dari kelas meraka menuju kantin, tapi tidak untuk gadis Lavender ini yang sedang memikirkan klubnya, klub Mangaka.

"Hinata-chan yuk kita ke kantin." Ujar gadis berambut pirang bermarga Yamanaka.

"Um.. Tidak kalian duluan saja.. Aku mau ke klub dulu, karna ada tugas dari para senpai dan disuruh semua anggota untuk berkumpul.. Jadi-,"

Ino langsung memotong perkataan Hinata. "Ok aku mengerti aku duluan ya,jaa." ujar Ino dan meninggalkan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan menuju ke ruang klubnya yang berada di lantai 3 di bagian paling ujung.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub, Hinata melihat kakaknya Naruto sedang menggoda para gadis yang ada disekelilingnya.

Kesal, tentu saja ia kesal dengan tingkah kakaknya ini tapi mau gimana lagi itu urusan kakaknya dia tidak boleh ikut campur.

akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia berjalan kearah klub dan juga tempat dimana Naruto sedang dikelilingi para gadis yang sedang di goda Naruto tersebut.

saat Hinata sudah berhasil berjalan melewati Naruto, dan sekarang dia harus dikejutkan dengan suara Naruto yang memanggilnya seraya mendekati Hinata yang diikuti oleh para gadis yang bersama Naruto tadi. 

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali hah?"Tanya Naruto.

"e-eto.. aku harus ke klub ka-karna ada tugas dari s-senpai."jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, saat berbicara padaku kau harus menatapnya."ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata yang memperlihatkan manik Lavendernya.

kini muka Hinata udah semerah tomat, tentu saja ia gugup saat dipandang seperti ini oleh Naruto tapi saat pandangannya mengarah kearah belakang Naruto, dia melihat aura gelap yang dipancarkan oleh para gadis tersebut.

Hinata pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto, "N-Naru-nii.. aku harus pergi se-sekarang, nanti a-aku telat jaa nii-san."ujar Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dengan para gadis yang terseyum licik dan kembali menggoda Naruto.  
**.  
**

**.  
~~~~My Brother Is My Love~~~~**

.  
saat Hinata telah sampai di ruang klub, dia melihat para senpainya sedang memberikan kertas dan alat-alat kepada para pemula.

"wah..Hinata kau telat 5 menit, untung alatnya masih ada dan ini yang terakhir buatmu."ujar pemuda berambut jabrik coklat yang mempunyai tato segitiga berwarna merah dimasing-masing pipinya dan menyerahkan alat tersebut kepada Hinata

"um.. arigatou Kiba-senpai."ucap Hinata sambil terseyum kearah Kiba.

"ya sama-sama,"jawab Kiba.

"nah baiklah sekarang tugas kalian buat cerita yang bertemakan tentang kisah cinta tapi itu terserah ganre apa yang jelas ada kisah romancenya dan kami beri waktu 3 minggu untuk menyelesaikan Manga kalian," ujar gadis merah berkacamata yang bermarga seperti Naruto yaitu Uzumaki.

"hai'k"ujar mereka serempak.

"baiklah sekarang kembali ke kelas masing-masing."ucap Kiba dan mereka semuapun keluar dari ruangan.  
**.**

.

****

Hinata kembali ke kelas sambil membawa alat untuk membuat komiknya.

'apa aku bias membuat kisah yang ada romancenya?'ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil berjalan mengarah ke kursinya.

saat Hinata sedang dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia dikejutkan dengan suara Tenten yang mengahampirinya.

"Hinata-chan itu alat apa?"Tanya Tenten penasaran

"ini alat untuk buat Manga tapi pinsilnya beli ditoko jadi senpainya hanya kasih kertas manuscript paper dan maru pen,g-pen,fude pen,"ujar Hinata

"um.. banyak juga alatnya udah pasti susah buat Manga ,tapi kalau Hinata-chan kan sudah bisa mana mungkin susah."ujar Tenten sambil terseyum 

"ti-tidak juga, kelemahanku buat model baju untuk karakter cowok, karna modelnya bajunya hanya bias buat satu macam aja"kata Hinata. 

"tak papa nanti kau pasti bisa, aku kasih saran baca komik yang banyak cowok yang tampan ehehe."ucap Tenten dan terseyum gaje karna memikirkan cowok favorit dikomiknya,Narumi.

"arigatou sarannya Tenten-chan."ucap Hinata yang dijawab oleh anggukan.  
**.**

Pelajaran sekolah telah usai dan para murid di Konoha High School berhamburan untuk pulang tapi gadis Lavender ini masih menetap dikelas.

bisa dibilang kebiasaan Hinata yang paling terakhir keluar kelas untung teman-temannya masih setia menunggunya.

dan akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kelas dan disambut oleh dua temannya yang sangat baik yaitu Sakura dan Ino.

didalam perjalanan mereka hanya disibukkan oleh pembicaraan Sakura tentang cowok yang ia sukai.

"kalian tau tidak kalau Sasuke-senpai belum ada seorang gadispun yang dia sukai,kyaa~ aku ingin jadi orangyang disukainya."kata Sakura sambil mata berbinar-binar

"ahaha mimpi saja kau jidat. "canda Ino tertawa

"Kalau mimpi jadi kenyataan bagaimana? Ugh.. aku harus memilikinya tapi sainganku begitu banyak…" Ujar Sakura memandang sendu kearah jalan."lagipula mana mungkin dia mau sepertiku, udah pasti dia akan memilih yang seumurran dengannya yang pasti lebih can—,"

**tuk..**  
perkataan Sakura terpotong saat Ino mengetuk jidatnya. "ittai.. Ino kenapa kau memukul jidatku."ujar Sakura sambil mengelus dahinya.

saat Sakura sedang memarahi Ino, Hinata dan Ino sudah mengeluarkan air mata sambil terseyum ke arahnya.

"kau tidak boleh menyerah, kau pasti bisa aku akan mendukungmu Sakura."ucap Ino sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar.

"i-itu benar yang dikatakan Ino-chan, kau tidak boleh kalah kau bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis yang mengejar Sasuke-senpai."kata Hinata dan terseyum lembut kearah Sakura.

kini mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca, dia sangat senang dan terharu mendengar temannya mendukung usahanya mendekati pemuda Uchiha tersebut, dan kini ia telah semangatnya telah bangkit berkat teman-temannya.

"ug.. ..hiks..hiks.. arigatou kalian emang temanku yang baik."ujar sakura sambil terisak.

Hinata dan Ino menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya"hei kau cengeng sekali"ucap Ino sambil menghapus air mata Sakura.

"hei siapa bilang cengeng? Kau sendiri juga."kata Sakura terseyum

"hei aku hanya kelilipan,"tukas Ino

"bohong,"

"tidak, "

"bohong,"

"tid-"

"sudahlah,itu tidak perlu di perdebatkan."ujar Hinata mencoba menghentikan perdebatan mereka. 

"eheheh ia dan sebaiknya kita harus cepat langit sepertinya sudah mulai gelap,"ucap Sakura dan melihat langit yang tampak mendung dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan Hinata dan Ino.

'apa ini yang dibilang perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta?'ucap Hinata dalam hati dan memikirkan perkataan Sakura tadi.  
**.**

.  
~~~~My Brother Is My Love~~~~

"jaa Hinata-chan,"Ucap Sakura dan Ino, Sakura dan Ino memang sudah berteman sejak kecil dan rumah Ino pun disamping rumahnya Sakura mereka memang tidak bisa perpisah sampai sekarang, kini Hinata harus berjalan sendiri kerumahnya yang masih beberapa meter lagi.

"Tadaima."ucap Hinata setelah masuk dalam rumah.

"okaeri."jawab seseorang yang ia ketahui itu kakaknya.

"eh..Di-dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"Tanya Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang menonton bola.

"baru saja pergi ke Korea ada urusan sama perusahaan disana."jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"berapa la-lama disana Nii-san? "Tanya Hinata lagi.

"2 bulan,"jawab Naruto.

"nani? Itu sangat lama,"lirih Hinata.'dan aku tidak sanggup hanya berdua bersama Naru-nii dirumah'lanjut Hinata dalam Hati.

Naruto memperhatikan raut kecemasan di wajah Hinata, Naruto hanya menyeraing berjalan mendekatinya.

"hei kau tidak usah cemas.. masih ada aku disini, "ucap Naruto sambil memegang pinggang ramping Hinata

Hinata tentu saja kaget saat kakanya pegang pinggangnya dengan jarak bebrapa centi lagi."aa-aku harus.. ke-ke-kemar Nii-san."ujar Hinata sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari pandangan Naruto.

saat Hinata sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya,tiba-tiba tangan ditahan oleh Naruto.

"kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Kau selalu saja menghindar dariku,kenapa?"Tanya Naruto.

"ak-aku tidak menghidar.. tapi.. tapi aku banyak tugas Nii-san jadi tidak ada wa-waktu.. eg.. yaudah aku ke kamar ya. "ujar Hinata langsung masuk kekamar tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto.

"kau memang sangat manis untuk digoda seperti itu Hinata."guman Naruto terseyum kecil dan melanjutkan acara menontonnya yang sempat tertunda.  
**.  
.**  
di dalam kamar Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjangnya dan kejadiannya baru saja dia lalui terus mengusik pikirannya."ugh.. Naru-nii selalu saja membuatku begini, tapi ini juga bukan salah Nii-san.. ini emang sudah jadi kelemahanku berada didekat Naru-nii,"gumannya dan terus memekirkan saat dirinya dan kakaknya dengan jarak yanag sangat dekat kalau dilihat dari jauh tampak seperti orang sedang berciuman.

"aa.. aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh saat ini sekarang waktu memikirkan judul Manga yang akanku buat."ucap Hinata dan berjalan ke meja yang biasa dipakainya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu,mejanya berada didekat jendelanya

sudah beberapa jam dia memikirkan judul untuk manganya dan sepertinya tidak ada judul yang tepat.

"kenapa rumit sekali memikirkan judul untuk kisah percintaan, tapi kalau yang sudah sudah berpengalaman masalah cinta pasti bisa tau judul yang tepat, kalau akukan belum berpengalaman."gumannya menatap langit.

"kami-sama aku ingin merasakan cinta seperti di Manga." lirih Hinata, kemudian kedua mata Hinata tertutup lalu terjun kealam mimpinya.  
**.**

paginya cerah seperti biasa dan bedanya hanya tidak ada suara Kushina yang meledakkan seluruh jepang.

kini Hinata sudah berpakaian rapi dan Naruto tentu saja dia masih di ranjangnya dan tertidur pulas, Hinata ingin membangunkannya tapi dia tidak berani masuk kamar Naruto lagi karna dia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin pagi terulang kembali jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk mengetuk kamar Naruto saja.

**tok.. tok.. tok..**  
"N-Naru-nii bagun sudah pagi."ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak.

**tok.. tok.. tok..**  
"Naru-nii nanti kita telat Nii-san."ucap Hinata lagi.

'ugh..kami-sama apa harus aku masuk ke kamar Naru-nii lagi?'ucap Hinata dalam hati dan seperti Hinata memang harus masuk lagi ke kamar kakaknya ini.

setelah Hinata masuk kamar Naruto, Hinata tidak melihat Naruto dikamarnya.

"dimana Nii-san? Apa dia sudah pergi duluan? "guman Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ada suara pintu terbuka, mungkin Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya saat Hinata ingin berbalik dan pergi tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Hinata kenapa kau ada disini?"Tanya Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"a-ano tadi aku ingin me—,"perkataan Hinata terhenti saat ia berbalik dan melihat pemandangan didepannya, Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lalu Naruto berdiri didepannya hanya memakai selembar handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya.

". . . . "

**Blush..**

"kyaa," suara jeritan Hinata lalu Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya aneh.

"kenapa harus hesteris begitu? Emang aku semengerikan itu?."tanya Naruto yang entah dengan syapa ia bertanya.

(*Author: Naruto sebaiknya kau lihat dirimu sekarang. -_-)/ sepertinya ucapanku tidak didengarnya -,- ok back to story)

saat Naruto sedang menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju sekolah, dia melihat dirinya sekarang dicermen yang kebetulan cerminnya ada di dinding lemari dan kini dia menyadari sesuatu,"cih..pantas saja dia histeris seperti itu dia melihat diriku hanya memakai handuk, tapi tak apa lucu juga melihatnya bertingkah konyol."ujar Naruto sambil menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin.  
**.**

.  
~~~~My Bother Is My Love~~~~

Hinata dan Naruto kini sudah sampai di sekolah, saat Hinata tengah jalan menuju koridor, dia dikejutkan oleh suara gadis yanag baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"hay Hinata."sapa seorang gadis yang hampir mirip dengannya bedanya cuman sifat dan warna rambut.

"um.. hay Shion-san."jawab Hinata melanjutkan jalannya yang diikuti oleh Shion.

"apa kau sudah menuntukan apa judul mangamu?"tanyanya kepada Hinata.

langkah Hinata berhenti, "belum.. aku belum tau apa judulnya dan Shion-san pasti sudah ada judulnyakan,"tanya Hinata

"tidak juga"jawabnya santai,"kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah judul untuk Manga yang penting ide ceritanya."ujar Shion menepuk punggung Hinata.

"eh kau punya kakak kan eg.. apa boleh dia untukku, "tanya Shion, udah pasti yang Shion maksud 'dia' itu Naruto.

"eng.. aku…. Aku ti-tidak tau."jawab Hinata lirih.

"Hinata kumohon kakakmu buatku ya karna ku dengar kakakmu sudah putus dengan pacarnya..kau juga tidak menyukai kakakmu sendiri,bukan?"tanya Shion dengan mata puppy eyes.

"i-iya aku tidak mungkin me-menyukai kakakku sendiri dan kau boleh mengambilnya."jawab Hinata dengan terseyum paksa.

"yey.. kau memang temanku yang baik, arigatou Hinata-chan."ujar Shion meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

'apa aku memang harus mengubur perasaan ini kepada Naru-nii? Ini demi Shion-san tapi apa sanggup melupakannya?'tanyanya dalam hati.  
**.**

.

.

.

TBC **(**To Be Countinue**)**

huhu apa ini masih kurang panjang? Oya arigatou yang udah review ug.. terharu #plak gaje -_-  
eheheh gomen ne kalau lama biasalah harus ngefres dulu pikiran biar bagus ceritanya dan arigatou buat bella-nee dan AL-nii udah kasih saran huhu dan arigatou semua udah baca eheheh dan gomen kalo chapter 1 kecepatan ehehh itu krn pingin cepet-cepet ke meongnya? Gomen gk jelas huhu biasalah fic gaje oya sekali lagi arigatou buat udah follow lalu yang nge fav dan review T,Ta

oya ini balasan tidak login:  
NE : eheheh ia dichap ini ada juga kok heheheh, arigatou reviewnya ^^

MORPH : huhu gk bisa -,- krna aku masih dibawah meja? Ehehe maksudnya dibawah umur dan aku gk pinter buat M :3 jadi mungkin hanya ada sedikit meongnya nanti ehehe, arigatou udah review ^^

Manguni: arigatou ^^

and Thanks by...  
**Akira no Rinnegan, , .35,ujhethejamers, ,Mangekyooo JumawanBluez,**NE,MORPH,**kirei-neko,**Lagi MalesLogin(bella-nee :3),**livylaval,**Manguni,**Nue Uzumaki,Restyviolet.  
**

Ok segini dulu yang login aku jawab di PM nya masing-masing dan jumpa lagi di next yak eheheh jaa ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

**My Brother Is My Love**

**Diesclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rate: T+ (semi M :D)**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H. (NaruHina)**

**Warning: No EYD,Typo berantakan,OOC(mungkin?),membingungkan,ceritanya itu-itu aja, mungkin alurnya kecepatan dan banyak banget kekurangan yang lain**

**Naruto: 17 Tahun**

**Hinata: 15 Tahun**

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh berat sekali bukunya."keluh Hinata yang kini sedang membawa buku-buku yang disuruh bawa Kurunai sensei ke mejanya, maklum saja gurunya sedang mengandung 4 bulan tidak boleh terlalu capek.

"Tampaknya kau sangat kelelahan membawa buku ini, sini aku bawa."ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Hinata.

"Eh?K-kiba-senpai? Sejak kapan ada disini?" Tanyanya sedikit kaget.

"Sejak kau keluar dari kelas kebetulan aku melihatmu yang membawa buku ini dan aku sudah dari tadi ada disampingmu Hinata"

"Eh?"

"Hah kau sudah mengatakan 'eh' dua kali, sekarang buku biar aku saja yang membawanya."Ucap Kiba seraya menggambil buku yang ada dipegangan Hinata.

menyadari bahwa buku itu sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di tangannya Hinata merebut kembali buku dari tangan Kiba,"Senpai tak apa biar aku saja yang membawanya."

Sudah berhasil menggambil buku dari tangan Kiba tapi buku yang baru saja di ambil Hinata lagi-lagi ditarik kembali oleh sang pelaku dan membawanya pergi.

Hinata berjalan menyusul menuju ke arah Kiba yang sudah berada agak berada jauh darinya.

Hinata berjalan menyamai langkah Kiba, menarik lengan bajunya.

"Senpai biar aku saja yang membawanya aku tidak ingin merepotkan senpai"ucap Hinata menatap mata Kiba dari arah samping.

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya."Kalau aku merepotkanmu tidak mungkin aku mau membawa bukumu ini."Kiba berbalik ke arah Hinata menatapnya.

"Tapi,Kurunaei-sensei menyuruhku,"

"Hei tidak ada salahnyakan.. Lagi pula pasti Kuruneai-sensei tidak keberatan,"

"Ta-,"

**Cup**

Kiba langsung mencium kening Hinata lama, kemudian melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Hinata dan mengusap rambut Hinata lembut.

"Kurasa cara ini memang cukup ampuh membuatmu terdiam."ucap Kiba membawa buku dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri terdiam seperti pantung dengan serbutan merah di pipinya.

"K-ki-kiba-.. Kiba-senpai mencium ku."guman Hinata karna baru kali ini dirinya dicium oleh laki-laki kecuali Tou-sannya, tapi Naruto sebagai kakaknya saja tidak pernah menciumnya, pernah sih tapi saat dia masih berumur 4 tahun sampai 9 tahun.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~My Brother Is My Love~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang."Cie.. Dicium Kiba-senpai."Ucap gadis berambut pink disampingnya yang ternyata itu Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?!"

"Ada apa? Kaget? Emang aku ini hantu? Oya aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu dan Kiba-senpai apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya."Tanya Sakura penasaran karna setau Sakura, Hinata belum ada satu pun laki-laki disukainya.

"E-eto aku ti-tidak ada h-hubungan apa-apa sama Kiba-senpai"jawab Hinata dengan menyakinkan Sakura.

"Eh! Aku tidak yakin karna Kiba-senpai menciummu, kalau bukan hubungan khusus apa lagi? Dan tatapnya terhadapmu sangat berbeda."Ucap Sakura menyelediki kasus ini. (*kayak dektetif aja XD #plak..di gampar Sakura)

"Mu-mungkin Kiba-senpai menciumku se-sebagai ad-adiknya atau Kiba-senpai menciumku agar aku menuruti permitaanya membawa bu-buku karna cara itu pasti membuat semua orang t-erdiam um.. Ya pasti itu."Hinata mencoba tidak berpikiran aneh.

Sakura memikirkan perkataan Hinata ada benarnya juga kalau emang ada hubungan khusus pasti ciumnya di bibir."Emm..mungkin juga sih,"

"Sakura-chan kau mau temani aku beli komik baru di puzekawaii saat pulang sekolah?"Hinata bertanya kepada Sakura yang biasanya dia ada kegiatan merawat di UKS sekolah.

"Tentu saja aku sedang tidak sibuk kok, nah sepertinya sebentar lagi mau bel masuk dan ..."Sakura menggantung perkataannya.

"Hua kau teman terbaik jadi pinjamkan buku catatan fisikamu karna sensei mau periksa catatannya hari ini dan kau taukan catatanku tidak lengkap kalau tidak lengkap bakal dikasih hukuman."Kata Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hinata tidak tega melihatnya dan hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hua.. Arigatou kau memang teman terbaik eheheh,"ucap Sakura tertawa dan duduk di kursi menyelesaikan catatannya.

Setelah memberikan catatannya kepada Sakura, Gadis Indigo ini menarik kursi, duduk dalam diam di samping gadis berambut pink yang sedang asik mengerjakan catatannya, dan pandangnya kini teralihkan oleh suasana kelas yang bisa di bilang sedikit ribut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bosan..**

Inilah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang, ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangatlah bosan dan sangat malasd melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei kau melamun Hinata?"Tanya Sakura melihat Hinata menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak melamun hanya se-sedikit bosan"cicit Hinata.

"Ah bosan ya.. Hmm aku punya ide untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu."kata Sakura meluncurkan ide cemerlangnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ikut aku."Sakura menarik lengan Hinata, tapi Hinata menghentikannya pergerakannya.

"Sebentar Sakura-chan apa udah menyelesaikan catatannya?"Tanya Hinata, takutnya Sakura mengajaknya tapi catatan belum selesai nanti Sakura bisa di hukum sensei.

"Udah kok eheheh"ucap Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk jarinya seperti huruf V.

Baru saja mereka hendak beranjak kini harus tertunda lagi karna bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Yah udah bel, kenapa harus secepat ini?"Tanya Sakura yang mungkin sedang bertanya sama bel.

"Kurasa belnya tidak cepat berbunyi.. Tapi tadikan Sakura-chan lagi mengerjakan catatannya ,jadi belnya tidak cepat berbunyi karna saat Sakura-chan lagi mau menyelesaikannya memang waktunya sudah singkat. "ucap Hinata dan melangkah kakinya ke arah bangku dan duduk kembali.

'Apa yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar, coba saja aku mengerjakan catatannya lebih cepat'pikir Sakura.

"Sakura-chan sebenarnya ingin menganjakku kemana?"Tanya Hinata yang agak penasaran.

"Pergi ke lapangan basket"

"Pasti mau liat Sasuke-senpai"tebak Hinata.

"Sudah pasti dan sekalian untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu ehehe"ucap Sakura menyengir.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Hinata menghela nafas.'Mana mungkin hilang bosanku hanya karna melihat Sasuke-senpai bermain basket?'Guman Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**~~~~My Brother Is My Love~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah dua gadis remaja ini pergi ke toko komik yang telah mereka janjikan dan jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolah.

**Cring cring..**

Hinata membuka pintu toko tersebut dan disambut oleh sang kakak penjual karna Hinata langganan membeli manga di toko ini.

"Hai Hinata-chan mau beli manga lagi? Hari ini banyak manga baru loh dan siapa disampingmu?"Ujar sang kakak penjual yang bernama Konan.

"Dia Sakura-chan temanku, Apa ada manga yang berganre Romance dan Conflik."Tanya Hinata, mungkin ceritanya bisa mendapatkan sedikit ide untuk manganya.

"Em.. Gimana kalau manga Crayon Days?"Tanya Konan kepada Hinata yang tampak ragu.

"Coba ku lihat dulu."Hinata ingin baca sedikit ceritanya kalau menarik di beli kalau tidak cari yang lain.

Setelah membaca ceritanya walaupun sedikit tapi ceritanya cukup menarik untuk dibaca.

"Konan-senpai aku beli manga ini ya"ucap Hinata yang sudah memutuskan untuk membeli manga tersebut.

Sakura yang dari tadi hanya melihat-lihat saja, kini dia tertarik salah satu buku."Hinata-chan aku ingin membeli novel ini sepertinya menarik Tapi aku ragu akan membacanya atau tidak karna aku tidak terlalu suka baca buku.."ucap Sakura sambil melihat-lihat isi dalamnya.

"Kalau Sakura-chan memang tertarik coba saja dibeli, tapi kalau Sakura-chan tidak begitu tertarik sebaiknya jangan,"saran Hinata

Sakura memang tertarik dengan buku ini tidak ada salahnya mencoba,bukan'Baiklah aku akan membeli'serunya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaa Hinata-chan dan Sakura-san beli dibuku disini lagi ya"ucap Konan kepada Hinata dan Sakura, Konan tampaknya senang karna pembeli bertambah satu, semoga saja jadi pelanggan setia seperti Hinata.

"Hai'k jaa Konan-senpai"teriak Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Wah Konan-senpai baik ya ugh.. Jadi pingin beli novelnya lagi karna disitu lengkap"ujar Sakura dan membuka isi novel yang baru saja di belinya.

"Iya makanya aku jadi langganan setia beli komik di puzekawaii, seperti Sakura-chan akan menjadi pelanggan setianya juga"ucap Hinata yang di jawab angguka kecil dari Sakura

Diperjalan kedua gadis ini hanya terdiam, yang biasanya Sakura banyak berbicara kini Sakura tampak seperti seorang kutu buku.

"Sakura-chan seperti sudah mulai tertarik sama novel ya."Hinata memecahkan keheningkan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Iya ceritanya menarik, gak nyesal aku belinya,"ucap Sakura kemudian melanjutkan bacanya lagi.

Kini mereka harus terdiam kembali, entah kenapa Hinata agak risih dengan kesunyian ini padahal Hinata suka ketenangan seperti ini, mungkin karna udah terbiasa dengan kebisingan Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura."Jaa Hinata-chan hati-hati dijalan ya."seru Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Seperti biasa Hinata harus melanjutkan perjalanannya sendiri, ketika Hinata ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya kakinya mendadak lemas karna melihat pandangan di depannya.

Hinata melihat Shion dan Naruto sedang berpelukan mesra tepat didepannya di tambah lagi Shion mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto tidak menolaknya padahal tadi Shion baru saja meminta Hinata agar Naruto menjadi miliknya dan itu sama saja mereka baru saja berkenalan dan kini meraka malah sudah mau melakukan hal tersebut.

Hinata hanya terpaku melihat pandangan di depannya air mata kini sudah berada di pelupuk mata, Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi dari mereka tanpa bersuara.

"Hiks-mpp-"

usaha untuk tidak bersuaranya gagal karna tidak sengaja ia mengeluarkan isakan yang tentu saja didengar oleh pasangan yang sedang dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Eh?" Kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan ini menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar isakan seseorang .

Mereka clingak clinguk mencari asal suara tersebut dan Shion mendapati Hinata sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan mata yang tampak agak memerah.

"Eh?Hinata-chan sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Shion heran kenapa Hinata berada disini..

Hinata tidak mengubris pertanyaan Shion malah dia berlari meninggalkan Shion dan Naruto berdua, Naruto hanya menatap punggung Hinata yang berlari menjauh dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan.

Setelah Hinata sampai dirumah, Hinata langsung masuk kamar dan menangis dikamar dan menumpahkan segala emosi dan kesedihannya.

"Baka A-aku baka.. Hiks.. Padahal aku yang menyetujui pe-permintaan Sh-shion-chan hiks..tapi kenapa aku malah m-menangis seperti ini?'"ujarnya sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

**.**

.

~~~~My Brother Is My Love~~~~

.  


**.**

Setelah Hinata puas menangis, Hinata bangun dari ranjang dan pergi mandi agar tubuhnya segar kembali, kemudian Hinata mengambil gaun tidurnya yang biasa dipakainya di lemarinya.

Saat membuka lemari pakaian, kini pandangannya teralihkan oleh gaun tidur hadiah dari kakaknya Naruto 6 bulan yang lalu saat dirinya meranjak umur 15 tahun sekalian merayakan kelulusan Hinata dan sampai sekarang dia belum pernah memakai gaun tidur berwarna biru tersebut.

Hinata mememutuskan untuk coba memakainya.

Gaunnya sangat pas di tubuh Hinata,warna biru langit dan pita kecil di bagian dada, panjang gaun di atas lutut, bisa dibilang baju ini dress mini, terasa sangat manis saat Hinata memakainya tapi.. Bulatan leher gaunnya sangat rendah hingga terlihat sedikit belahan dada Hinata.

"Ku-kurasa baju ini tidak baik untuk keluar, sebaiknya saat keluar dari kamar aku memakai jaket biar tidak kelihatan belahan ini"ucap Hinata gugup melihat penampilannya sendiri di kaca.

Hari ini Hinata memutuskan memakai baju dress mini tersebut, kemudia Hinata berbaring di ranjangnya dan mencoba untuk tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya dia tidur.

**Tok tok tok..**

Baru saja beberapa menit Hinata terlelap harus terbagun mendengar ketuk pintu.

**Tok tok tok..**

"Se-sebentar"teriak Hinata yang tidak begitu keras, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu Hinata buka kenop pintu.

"Tadai..ma"Naruto melambatkan perkataannya setelah melihat yang membuka pintu dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa.

"Akhirnya kau memakainya Hinata, kukira kau sudah membuangnya"ucap Naruto menatap intes Hinata.

Sepertinya Hinata belum mengerti maksud Naruto dan juga sepertinya Hinata belum menyadari pakaian yang dirinya pakai.

Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata yang tampak kebingungan dengan perkataanya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk nanti ada yang laki-laki yang tergoda melihatmu memakai baju sexy seperti itu"ujar Naruto memberi sarat.

Mendegar perkataan Naruto barusan, dia baru sadar bahwa dirinya sedang memakai baju pemberian kakaknya dia lupa untuk memakai jaket saat keluar kamar.

Setelah Naruto menutup pintu, Naruto melihat Hinata mulai melangkah berjalan ke arah kamarnya kembali.

Dengan cepat Naruto menahan tangan Hinata agar mendekat ke arahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

"Kau tampak sangat manis memakai baju ini dan kau tampak sangat.. Sexy"bisik Naruto diteliga Hinata.

Perkataan Naruto membuat muka Hinata memerah, apa lagi saat Naruto bilang dirinya 'Sexy' membuat muka Hinata merah 2X lipat.

"Naru-nii ku-kumohon lepaskan tanganku.. Ugh ak-aku ingin ke kamar"mohon Hinata agar Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari dirinya.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Hinata malah Naruto semakin mempererat pegangan dari tangan Hinata dan mengesekkan wajahnya diantara leher jenjang Hinata.

Hinata merasakan sensasi geli karna tindakan Naruto tersebut.

"Na-Naru-nii kumo-kumohon j-angan.. Ja-jangan seperti ini"ujar Hinata mencoba menghentikan tindakan Naruto yang mulai mencium leher Hinata, Hinata tidak ingin kakaknya bertindak lebih jauh.

"Emangnya kenapa huh?"Tanya Naruto dengan tampang gak ada yang salah.

"Naru-nii kau ti-tidak boleh se-seperti ini, kau sudah punya Shion-chan,"ujar Hinata.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan dari Hinata dan menatapnya.

"Kau kira aku pacaran dengannya? Tidak dia hanya mainanku saja,"ujar Naruto santai.

"Naru-nii kenapa kau tega? Shion-chan mencintaimu"ucap Hinata tak percaya dengan perkataan kakaknya tersebut, berarti semua mantan pacar Naruto hanya sebagai mainannya Naruto saja.

"Ya aku tau, aku menolak mereka semua yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku tapi mereka saja yang begitu agresif ingin bersamaku jadi mereka hanya mainanku saja."Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan santai tampa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu santai? Apa kau tidak tau begitu banyak perempuan yang kau sakiti?!"Tanya Hinata sudah mulai emosi.

"Kau tidak tau mereka hanya sekedar kagum bukan mecintaiku! mereka mengira itu cinta tapi itu bukan cinta, dan aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai!"Ucap Naruto membentak Hinata yang hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

Naruto melihat Hinata bergetar karna ketakutan, mungkin dia terlalu keras kepada Hinata.

"Gomen.. Lupakan saja apa perkataanku tadi."kata Naruto dan masuk ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC** **(**To Be Countinue**)** :v

Ng.. Lama yak ._.a

Gomen ne eheh lagi sibuk di duta 'o')9

Ini udah aku panjangin apa masih pendek? Kalo masih pendek nextnya lebih aku panjangin lagi :3

Masalah manga eheheh itu ada judul komik favorit :3 coba deh dibaca seru *promosi  
Ok di kritik dan saran dan jangan lupa tinggalkan rieviewnya ehehehe

waktunya balasan bagi tidak login:  
Manguni : thanks Rieviewnya 

MORPH : ok ini dah lanjut kok ^^ rieview lagi ya eheh 

NE : eheheh ia nih hinata emang polos :D, ini udah lanjut, arigatou udah rievew ^^ 

DnigUzu : jangan manggil Onee-san karna filingku kamu pasti lebih tua dari aku :3 eheheh ok gak papa kok sihlakan,ini dah lanjut, arigatou atas rieviewnya yak eheh rieview lagi :D

ok bagi yang login udah aku balas di PM masing-masing

and Thanks by  
**Akira no Rinnegan,** **Shirosaki Kito,** ** , **Manguni, **kensuchan,** **Nimarmine, **MORPH, **chrizzle, ujhethejamers, **NE, **Utsukush hana-chan, ,** **Restyviolet,** **Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, setsuna-yami, Nue Uzumaki, **DnigUzu**  
**  
arigatou udah rieview nanti rieview lagi yak huhu :D 

**Syanata-Hime**


End file.
